


Instinctual Behavior 本能行为

by PinkZebra



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: M/M, 军团时期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯恩刚刚加入“空盗”军团不久，斯丁格意识到这个新成员需要人帮他控制自己的天性。</p><p>本故事属于Skyjacked系列。我还没想好应该怎么翻译这个系列名，但基友表示诸如《我在空盗团的日子》、《我的团长我的团》或者《空盗横行的岁月》这类接地气的标题很合适。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctual Behavior 本能行为

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instinctual Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454574) by [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fanfic, and all credit goes to Clockwork. 感谢Clockwork的翻译授权！

斯丁格花了点时间才意识到发生了什么。当这个新兵第一次在任务中靠着他的后背，他把这当成了神经紧张——同时身为发育不全者以及队里的新手和受冷落者——的表现。直到他看到凯恩独自干掉一个小队，在他面前撂下一堆血肉残肢，眼睛眨都不眨，表情硬如钢铁。

于是当一周后，当这个杂种狗的坚实肌肉再次贴上他的后背，并没有发情而只是站在那里，他开始怀疑是不是他的基因改造出了问题，搅乱了他的脑子，或至少是搅乱了他的常识。

直到他听到有人叨叨着该死的狗以及需要调教之类的话，他才恍然大悟。问题就是出在基因改造上，这影响了他的脑子，但不像他之前猜想的那样。当他看到那个男孩停步在某个队员身后，深深地呼吸，似乎在嗅着对方后颈的气味，他知道自己必须介入了。

“小狗，过来。”

凯恩抬起头，眼睛眯起，下颌微扬。他保持站姿一动不动。

斯丁格翻了个白眼，几步跨过他们之间的距离，举起强有力的手掌扣住男孩的后颈。凯恩的姿态立刻有了180度转变，翅膀在身后垂了下来，视线落在了地板上，从喉头发出哀鸣。

“现在，跟我来，小狗，”他命令道。他保持着扣住凯恩的姿势，领着他穿过休息区，到达了斯丁格自己的房间。

他一边扣住凯恩，一边引导他走向靠着一面墙摆放的床。他自己先在床沿坐下，然后把凯恩拉到自己的一侧。

“坐，”他喃喃地说。他能感觉到凯恩的抗拒，并捏紧了他的后颈。“坐下，小狗。”

“你不用一直这么叫我，”凯恩低声咕哝，尽管仍然视线低垂。他在斯丁格的身侧坐下，小心翼翼地避免触碰到斯丁格。

“不，我就得这么叫，”他驳斥道，紧皱的眉头让他的脸部线条变得严峻。他试图想清楚该怎么处理这件事，接下来该怎么做。“如果你继续扮演队里的小狗，你会被人狠揍，怀斯。”

男孩发出低沉的咆哮，猛地抬起头，眼神变得像战时一样凶狠。

“没错。你会干掉他，然后你必须接受处置。所以我们得想个法子，懂吗？”

他沉默了好一会儿，瞪视着斯丁格，最终他摇了摇头。

“这是什么意思，小狗？”

这让斯丁格始料未及。他没料到这个男孩对自己的行为毫无意识，但这解释得通。这是一种本能，基因改造带来的，又与现实产生了对抗——他加入了“空盗”军团，成了一匹孤狼，这里的其他人连半根狼毛都不带。

“凯恩，你清楚自己的情况。你都没留意过这些行为吗？”

他再一次地摇了摇头。斯丁格意识到必须示范给他看，否则这对尖尖的狼耳朵根本听不进去。斯丁格的手离开男孩的后颈，覆上了他羽毛松软的翅膀。斯丁格自己的翅膀是细胞膜质的，类似于蜻蜓的薄翅，而凯恩的翅膀是柔软的，触感温暖，会发出窸窣的细响，当小狗在这抚摸的鼓励下挪动了些许，向斯丁格的身侧靠近。

“你看。就像这样。嗅其他人的气味。”他一边说，一边继续抚摸和轻拍，试图安抚对方，同时澄清问题。“我现在明白了，我应该早点注意到，”他承认道，“但你不能在队里随便乱蹭，凯恩。你会被军事法庭审判，最终被关起来。”他毫不怀疑这个男孩的战斗能力，但如果他连独处都不行，他在牢里怎么生存得下去？

“我会停止这么做，”凯恩回答时坐直了身体，似乎刚刚意识到他又一次贴上了斯丁格的身侧。

“你会停止对其他人这么做，”斯丁格说，尽量不去过多思索自己的话，“但我需要你留在队里，这意味着我得让你得到你需要的。明白吗？”

男孩一如所料地再次摇了摇头。

斯丁格低低地叹了口气，这声音似乎在空气中振动开来。他再次把手放在了凯恩的后颈上。“过来，小狗，”他说，把他拉向自己。

凯恩抗拒了片刻，接着挪了过来，尽可能地靠着斯丁格。细微的战栗席卷他的全身，他闭上双眼，把脸埋在斯丁格的肩上。斯丁格又拉了他一下。

“再过来一点，”他说，等待并观察怀斯接下来的动作。

片刻之后，他最终挪动身体，伏身在斯丁格的大腿上。

“这就对了。这才是个好孩子。”他一边说，一边抚摸着凯恩翅膀上细长的羽毛。“我们会想出办法，好吗？确保你可以得到所需，同时不会让队里的其他人感到不适。”

“你不会感到不适吗？”

他理应感到不适。这应当让人感到诡异，但当这个强壮有力、肌肉遒劲的身体伏在他的腿上，他有种前所未有的感觉，至少他知道这不是不适感，而是不确定感。

“我没问题，”他一边回答，一边摩挲凯恩翅膀间的部位。“尽量放松下来，好吗？如果你需要这个，我们可以解决这个问题。”这就是团队，不是吗？他会一直这么说服自己。“现在放松。”

几分钟以后，凯恩才照他的话做了，挪动身体，紧紧贴上斯丁格的胸膛，而不是像刚才坐在斯丁格的大腿上时那样尽可能保持距离。随即，他把头枕在了斯丁格的肩膀上。这时，斯丁格自己才放松下来，斜靠着墙来支撑两个人的身体。他的手继续抚摸凯恩的背部。

“真是个好孩子，”他喃喃地说，“我需要你保持最佳状态，懂吗？所以当你需要这个，告诉我。好吗？”

凯恩点了点头，挪了挪位置，鼻子贴上斯丁格脖子的刻印上方的脉搏点。他深深地吸了口气，显然是在收集他的长官的气味，然后突然把身体贴得更紧，依赖着他，发出细细的哀鸣。

“这才是我的漂亮男孩，”斯丁格喃喃地说，抚摸他的背部。“就是这样。没问题。”

斯丁格都不确定自己在说什么，但他必须承认这事实上感觉不错。领导他的团队，照看他们，即使当这个男孩用鼻子磨蹭自己的下颌并用舌头舔舐下颌的下方，他努力说服自己这并不诡异，也不奇怪，这只是凯恩的种族习惯，而配合他是长官的应尽之责。

他还得提醒自己，他并不是因为这样感觉很好而利用了这个男孩，或许他会忍不住舔了舔凯恩在他的脸颊和嘴角留下的舔舐痕迹，并且凯恩的翅膀留在他指间的触感让他有些不能呼吸。这并不奇怪，作为一个尽职的长官，帮助这个小狗应对他的本能行为。没错，这就是全部理由。


End file.
